A Hug
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: Chrome wanted a proper and loving hug, since she missed Mukuro who is on his mission at Rome. She made a little visit to the sleeping skylark, and right now, she get the hug she wanted, from a sexy beast who is deep asleep. Little did she know, all of this is the plan of Hibari's puffy yellow bird.


**A Hug**

**Beta-read by: UnknownAlicex3**

**A/N: Well… I'm bored… and I… am really, really lazy right now… OvO" To make it worse, I don't have the mood to write any long fics now… which is why I decided to write a 1896 fic… well, because I know that I never give this pairing a real try before, and it's like my second favorite Chrome pairing… :D So… enjoy, I guess?**

* * *

A hug. A proper and loving hug. That's what she wants now. The last and proper hug she had received was from her beloved master, and that was three weeks ago before he had left for a mission at Rome. She can still remember the hug he had given to her. It was gentle, loving, and comfortable. It was a hug with a symbol of an emotional connection.

'_I guess I'll just cuddle up with Fukurou again tonight…' _the purple haired beauty thought with a sigh before injecting a small amount of mist flames into her Vongola box; waiting patiently for her owl to appear. When the box stayed still, she began to panic silently, remembering that she had forgotten to return Fukurou into the box…once again.

'_Where would Fukurou go? I seriously hope that he won't try to get into a fight with Hibari-san's Hibird again…' _she shivered as she recalls the time when her owl started a fight with Hibari's bird. It was terrible. The ex-prefect chased after Fukurou the whole day and she swore that she heard the cloud guardian muttering 'bite that damn pineapple's owl to death' reputably under his breath. Luckily, Fukurou only lost a _few strands_ of his feathers and...oh yes, it took months for the owl to re-grow them.

She walked out from her room and let out a tired sigh. Deep inside her heart, she was screaming and hoping that her owl isn't getting into any troubles… she doesn't want to lose her only cuddle partner.

"Ah, Chrome-chan!"

The purplenette titled her head up when her name was called. She felt a tiny blush spread on her face when she saw her boss, along with his fiancée, making their way towards her.

"Bossu, Kyoko-chan…" she was about to bow down when the couple stopped her, telling her that it's okay and she didn't have to be so formal since they're friends.

"Where are you going, Chrome-chan?" Sasagawa Kyoko asked with her typical sweet smile plastered on her face. Chrome smiled back shyly to the cheerful girl as she hesitates for a moment, thinking on whether she should tell them about her problem.

"I'm searching for my Fukurou…"

"Fukurou? Do you mean your box weapon, Chrome?" this time, Tsuna asked. Chrome nodded her head, and Tsuna recalled what mess the owl had caused him last time when Hibari tried to killled it for hurting his Hibird. That owl is just as evil as his master, who is a creepy pineapple head.

* * *

In a luxury hotel at Rome, a pineapple figure suddenly sneezed before going back to reading the file on his hands.

"Someone must be talking bad about me behind my back… kufufufufufufu~ when I get back, the first one I'm going to kill is that tuna-fish…" the pineapple head 'kufufufufufu'ed, having a mental note to make a mess of the Vongola mansion once he returned.

* * *

After listening to the problem Chrome is going through, Tsuna let out a tired sigh.

"Chrome… I thought that I've told you not to let your owl wandering around the mansion… Please don't be so careless next time, okay?" The brunette said sincerely.

"O-Okay… and I-I'm sorry… I promise that I won't be next time…" Chrome murmured silently, and Tsuna nodded his head before ruffling her hair in a brotherly-way.

"But Chrome-chan, don't you think that Fukurou-kun might be with Hibird-chan? They're such good friends afterall! I mean...they always chase each other around all the time and they looked like they're having fun." Kyoko innocently said, making her fiancé and Chrome sweat-drop, mentally trying to tell the dense orange head that the two birds didn't chase after each other for fun; they're particularly trying to kill each other. Or to make it simpler, they detest each other just as much as how much their masters hated each other…

But Kyoko's words hit Chrome, reminding herself that several time whenever Fukurou came out from his box, he usually will sneak into Hibari's room, searching for his enemy.

Oh great, just _great ;_Chrome thought sarcastically. She should pray to every god she know of right now that her beloved owl won't turn bald this time, considering how many feathers he had lost the last time from hurting Hibird.

"I-I think I should check on Hibari-san's room then…" well, since Fukurou loves to fight with the cute little yellow bird of Hibari's, it doesn't sound impossible that her owl might be at his room… and hopefully… he… might still be alive now even with the highly possible wrath of the strongest cloud guardian…

* * *

Taking a few nervous deep breaths, Chrome found herself standing in front of the Japanese room. She seriously doesn't think that she should go inside since she knew that nothing good will happen if she accidentally awoke the fearless man from his sleep. However, her Fukurou might be inside… and she doesn't want her owl to become featherless, thank you very much.

Slowly, she slides the door open and peeked her head in. Her eyes scan around the Japanese room and sadly, her owl isn't there.

However, before she decided to leave, her violets stopped on a certain ex-prefect who is lying on the mattress sleeping peacefully.

Chrome found herself staring at the sleeping raven haired man, a pink blush spreading over her cheeks when she notice his kanagashi hang loosely around his muscular body, and how his chest rises up and down in rhythm.

Minutes passed, and the purple head realized that she couldn't pull her gaze away from the sleeping, fearless carnivore. Yes, indeed, she is too dazed staring at his muscular chest rising up and down… MENTAL SLAP!

Chrome mentally gives herself a slap and scolded herself for dazing off and having a dirty mind that is thinking about something perverted based on Hibari Kyoya...but come on! Who could ever resist that well-formed chest, well-defined arms and finely-chiseled abs of his?

…

_Okay, Chrome. Just cover his body with a jacket and then you BETTER RUN far, far away so that you don't have to start having perverted thoughts again!_

That's actually what she wanted to do at first. However, when she placed her jacket around the sleeping man and is about to run away, a pair of strong arms suddenly pulled her back into a warm embrace, making the girl squeak at the sudden action from the sleeping man.

"H-Hibari-san…!" the purplenette starts to struggle to get out from those strong arms. However, she failed miserably when those arms start to wrap even more securely around her.

"Soft…" Chrome blinked her eyes at what Hibari had just said and suddenly, she felt her face starts to blush even redder when Hibari snuggled closer to her chest.

"H-Hibari-san…" she managed to stutter out in her embarrassment. Oh, you just don't know how much she wish she could die right now. On the other hand, the warm and loving feeling of being in his arms made her decide that it's okay to enjoy this silent moment and once in a while, she guess that she doesn't have to be so nervous. All she needs is to stay silent and enjoy this little, sweet moment of being hugged by Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

Hibird tweeted in delight, watching his master snuggle up with the purple haired girl that he really, really likes. Yes, indeed, Hibird had taken a liking over Chrome ever since the first time when the purplenette feed him with some chocolate cookies. But now, the girl is going to be all his since he know that his match-making plan had just succeeded! He will just thank that stupid owl that was dumb enough to fall into his trick~ never look down on a bird's intelligent!

**-The End-**

**Ending Note: Lol, I just had to add the last part! XD It will add up the fun, right? And yeah, :3 do you perhaps want to see Fukurou (69) vs Hibird (18) for Chrome's love? :D Because I have an idea for it!**


End file.
